characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Eleanora Isabelle
Powers and Abilities Physical Attributes Devil Fruit Seishin Seishin no Mi As the heir to the Eleanora house of nobles, Isabelle was fed a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit at a young age so as to enable her to protect herself from danger during the unrest that stretched across the island. As a result, Isabelle has had the majority of her lifetime to grow acclimated to the capabilities of this particular Devil Fruit, and as the current Queen of the Twilight Island as well as the first wife of one of the four Yonko themselves, Isabelle has demonstrated a tremendous mastery over the power locked within her Devil Fruit. Having consumed the Seishin Seishin no Mi, Isabelle is considered to have a total and utter mastery over her own personal might and as a result is considered to have become a Psyche Human. Thanks to eating her Devil Fruit, Isabelle is granted the ability to manifest a particular portion of her psyche and give it form, granting the user the ability to summon it and utilize it in battle as an additional, seemingly guardian entity. This portion of her psyche, is referred to as her "shadow", the rejected aspects of her personality, and is considered to be a manifestation and extension of herself, as well as her own willpower. The use of the terminology "shadow" is not accidental, for the shadow manifested by Isabelle overlaps and includes the shadow referred to in the power of the Kage Kage no Mi, and much in the same way the Yomi Yomi no Mi grants one the ability to resist the powers of Devil Fruits such as the Soru Soru no Mi, Isabelle's ability to command the full might of her shadow to it's fullest extent renders her vastly resistant, if not virtually immune to the effects of the Kage Kage no Mi, capable of fighting creations of such a Devil Fruit easily, even the otherwise invulnerable shadow of the user themselves. In addition, it appears to be unable to be severed by the scissors conjured by the particular Devil Fruit. However, completely commanding her own shadow in a manner grants her a whole host of capabilities seperate from simply a resistance to the aforementioned Paramecia. As the shadow itself seems to hold the, or atleast a copy of the mannerisms and abilities of the victim, Isabelle's shadow demonstrates the ability to utilize seemingly each and everyone of it's owner's abilities with devastating efficiency. As a result, Isabelle is capable of utilizing her shadow as an extension of herself and her abilities in combat, channeling the might of her Qigong and even her remarkably potent Busoshoku Haki throughout the entirety of the shadow, making it extremely formidable in battle, many remarking even more so than it would be otherwise. In addition, the Shadow, given the title of Susanno, is very much similar to the qualities of that granted by a Logia, as Susanno appears to be virtually impervious to all forms of damage, seemingly simply regenerating even if his body should be separated somehow, feats of power rendering many to believe that the Susanno conjured by Isabelle's might is simply immortal. Due to this, Isabelle has tremendously powerful defensive capabilities seemingly far surpassing that of most individuals, seemingly being in possession of a power one can only refer to as, the "ultimate shield." Where her wife is said to have a power allowing her to annhilate everything with might comparable to a goddess, Isabellle is said to hold the power to defend against all things, invoking the power of an entity "with the ability to help by all means." In addition to Susanno's apparent invulnerability, the entity holds a tremendous physical power capable of clashing against some of the most physically powerhouses in the New World, boasting a physical power surpassing even her own and threatening to cause tremendous havoc to the surroundings if lacking the control over itself granted by it's knowledge of in equal measure to Isabelle herself, the Qigong of Twilight Island. Moving with thremendous speed and attacking with overwhelming physical strength, Susanno would be an absolute monster in hand-to-hand combat without factoring the decades of experience in the island's martial art amalgamated with it's already extremely formidable might. Due to Susanno's nature, the entity appears to be completely unafflicted by the concept of physical "pain", and will endure even the mightiest of attacks without flinching, continuing it's assault to the end. Due to it's nature as a Shadow as well, apart from changing size, it can also change shape as well, deforming as necessary in order to pass through the smallest of openings in most things, extending from the ground to small cracks and crevices. This is incredibly useful in terms of reconaissance purposes, as Susanno is capable of passing through the tightest of spaces should Isabelle so desire, and due to being her shadow, can instantaneously switch places with her in order to replicate a sort of "switch-teleportation", which can also be used to defend herself from attacks and a manner to escape such attacks due to the apparent immunity to harm her "shadow" seems to possess. However, what truly seperates this Devil Fruit In addition, much like the Doppleman of the Kage Kage no Mi, as well as the genie summoned by the Hoya Hoya no Mi, Susanno can be commanded to change it's size and shape at will, taking on the form of an enormous humanoid capable of eclipsing the size of even giants and the largest of battleships if she so desires, vastly increasing the range of Susanno's attacks to the point that a simple kick in the direction of water can not only cause the island it is on to rumble slightly, but seemingly conjure a massive tsunami capable of swallowing up an entire fleet if caught unguarded that travels for knots away from the coast of the island. Storm Manipulation Martial Arts Qigong *'''Mark of the Crimson Lotus:''' Yellow Dragon Body and Soul Nirvana Doppleganger Style Haki Busoshoku Haki